lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
You've Had It, Charlie Brown
Hello my name is Jonathan. Years ago I use to be a HUGE fan of Peanuts. I always watched the specials and read the comic strips. However, it all changed one day a couple of years ago. It was the Christmas season and I was visiting my neighborhood Goodwill store looking for some cheap Christmas decorations. Suddenly, my eyes saw a DVD of a collection of Peanuts specials. I bought it four $5 and was so overjoyed I ran home made myself a cup of cocoa and popped it into my DVD player. When it started there was a episode selections screen. At first I was going to hit the Christmas special until I noticed a special at the bottom of the screen entitled “You’ve had it, Charlie Brown"? That made me really curious so I went on my computer and typed the title and it showed no results. So because of this I thought to myself that it was a unreleased episode so I decide to watch it. I selected it on the screen (I wish I could take that back) The special started with Charlie Brown sitting on his bed. He looked absolutely depressed. Suddenly I heard “blockhead ? constantly in different voices and Charlie Brown began to shake until he gave a blood horror scream. “I’ve had it now. ? Charlie Brown then went to his closet and took out an MP-40 and pistols and grenades. Charlie Brown walked to his neighborhood house and looked in the window to see Lucy and Schroeder. Lucy was sitting there leaning on the piano as Schroeder kept playing and then Charlie Brown ran to to the front door and kicked it down. “GET OUT OF HERE YOU BLOCKHEAD! ? Lucy shouted. “LIGHTS OUT BITCH! ? Charlie Brown shouted. Then Charlie Brown fired his MP-40 wildey splattering blood all over the house killing Lucy and Schroeder. Then Charlie Brown put his hand in some blood and drew a swastika on the wall. Then Charlie Brown went to another house to she Linus who was making cookies in the kitchen. Charlie Brown took out a pistol and aimed and fired at Linus’s head. Linus feel to the floor with a pool of blood surrounding his head. Charlie Brown then ran until he saw his little sister Sally. Sally was taking a walk minding her own business. Then Charlie Brown slowly sneaked up to her grabbed her slid her throat. As Sally fell to the ground Charlie Brown quickly grabbed her body and threw it into a near by river. Then Charlie Brown ran up to the park where he saw Peppermint Patty. “Hiya Chuck what are y- Hey what are you doing with th-"? Charlie Brown pointed his pistol and fired two times. Suddenly, the sound of sirens where heard as Charlie Brown ran back to his house and locked his doors. Then it showed his house being surrounded by police cars. “CHARLIE BROWN THIS IS THE POLICE COME OUT RIGHT NOW WITH YOUR HANDS UP!"? “Fuck"? Charlie Brown said. “Okay police you wanna play rough you're gonna get rough ? Charlie Brown said as he went to his closet and gathered a lot of weapons. Then he kicked down the door of his house with an AK-47 in his hand and shouted “TASTE THE GUN MOTHERFUCKERS!!!"? Charlie Brown fired killing many police officers. The suddenly a police helicopter came and Charlie Brown pulled out a rocket launcher and fired shooting the helicopter down causing a massive explosion. Then more police cars came as Charlie Brown pulled out a Grenade Launcher and fired at the police cars. “YOU CAN NOT KILL ME FUCKERS FOR I AM THE GREAT CHARLIE BROWN! ? he yelled. As he continued shouting Snoopy quickly sneaked into Charlie Brown’s room and took out a sawed off shotgun. He pumped it and quickly sneaked behind Charlie Brown. Snoopy shot Charlie Brown in the back. Charlie Brown feel to the ground on his stomach and was dead bleeding everywhere. Then the screen went to back and it showed a swastika and said “THE END ? on the screen in red. Then it was over and I quickly took the DVD out and threw it in my fireplace. All because of that I can’t look at the Peanuts the same way again. Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Crappypasta Category:Lost episudes Category:Look at me! I'm SO EDGY! Category:Random Capitalization Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:FOTM